


His dragon

by ArrivingHellOnHeels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragon AU, Fluff, M/M, a lot of touching, draco malfoy is a dragon, drarry fluff, harry potter is his mate, lots and lots of touching, mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrivingHellOnHeels/pseuds/ArrivingHellOnHeels
Summary: Draco discovers that Harry's hands over his sensitive dragon skin are very pleasing





	His dragon

**Author's Note:**

> well... another little drabble, this time is an au that came into my mind in the middle of the night

Harry and Nott exchange places because Slughorn gets tired of asking Ron and Harry to shut up, so Harry is sitting beside Malfoy and it is surprisingly a tranquil situation. When Malfoy lays his head between his folded arms in the desk, Harry mindlessly runs his fingers through Draco's hair thinking for a second he is Ron. They both freeze in place instantly and Harry draws his hand slowly waiting for Draco to snap and shout at him about how nobody is bloody allowed to touch his hair as he has heard him scream to Parkinson or Zabini several times, but it never comes. Instead Draco folded himself tighter in place and runs instantly when the class is dismissed leaving Harry questioning what the hell just happened.

  
After that, Malfoy is acting weird around him all the time, stuttering and tripping and just totally out of balance in any way possible. So, Harry kidnaps him one day into an empty classroom and asks what the fuck is wrong with him. And Draco just looks... aroused? So, he asks again but is cut by lips over his and it takes him just a couple of seconds to answer with the same eagerness. After nearly an hour of snogging, Draco drives him to his bedroom, he doesn't share as no one wanted to share room with him and the Ravenclaw who was in his room moved with a couple of Hufflepuffs to another one. Arriving, Draco tries to jump on him again but is stopped by Harry's questions again. Why the sudden change? It wasn't actually a change, as Draco had been pinning on Harry for ages, but... after Harry touched him… his worse fears and highest hopes were confirmed…

  
Harry is Draco's mate.

  
Turns out his name is not just because of the constellation but because he's an actual albino dragon. He is not that patient with people getting near him because his body won't allow it, he drags Harry to his bed and snuggles into him as he keeps explaining, because his human form skin is way too sensitive. It doesn't feel wrong when his parents touch him, but he doesn't feel anything, it is as if he was touched by himself. On the other hand... when... Potter reached for him, when Potter touched him…

  
it felt amazing.

  
And Draco knows what that means. He doubted a little at first, and tried to avoid Potter for some days, but his body kept asking for more contact, more caressing, more. And whenever he saw Potter, the sensation came back to his skin and he wanted to jump over him and beg to be touched, the only thing stopping him was the people around them.

  
So, when Potter dragged him to that empty cupboard and they were all by themselves there was nothing stopping him anymore but his own anxiety. And instinct took the leash of his body so the dragon in him claimed his treasure: that amazing contact of Potter's body.

  
And oooh was it worth it!!

The fucking shame of looking like a desperate teenager was so worth it. As he kept talking and Harry realized what he meant he started being more insistent on his ministrations. They weren't even sexual, he had one hand on Draco's hair, running through his scalp and another one up and down Draco's arm, holding him in place over his lap as the man practically purred rubbing his nose against Harry's pulse point in his throat. He could definitely get used to this, fuck! He desperately wanted to get used to this.

  
"Wait!" Harry thought trying to remember what he read about dragons when Hermione made them research about Norberto "does that mean Malfoy is practically mine now?" He felt odd asking... that sounded... awful if he was honest, but... at the same time... it made him feel something like excitement inside his belly.

  
He stopped thinking altogether when he realized Malfoy was decidedly kissing his throat with such... care that Harry felt his mind anchored to that idea, to that moment, to the feel of it. He felt something warm wash over him. He could definitely get used to this.

  
Now that he knew what it did to him, he couldn't keep his hands off Draco. Merlin! When did he started calling him Draco? Somewhere along the part when you started sleeping in his bed answered his head. Even in class, he couldn't keep from at least running his foot up and down his leg. Not that he was actually trying to turn his dragon on but... as he mindlessly caressed his lover he realized the way Draco's eyes fell over him. He might need to find a way to get him to the bedroom, the soonest possible.

  
He had realized how Draco's mood changed whenever he was being touched, by the right person of course. Because dragons, Harry learned by experience, are moody creatures, specially when their instincts are being held down, so they need a way of... realizing all that tension down. You would think that sex would be the right way to do just that, and Harry loved the way he and Draco made love, i mean... whoah. But... that was not exactly it. Tact very frequently led to making love; but, what actually made Draco the calmest was to just be held on Harry's chest and have his back and head caressed.

  
Apparently, Harry's smell soothed him, and the feel of his skin of course. And who would mind, really? That gorgeous, ferocious and majestic creature choosing him, lame old Harry James Potter to be not only his guardian but his lover. After some time Harry realized it was time to ask his dragon, when did he start calling him like that in his mind? If he was actually something like —his— surprisingly to Harry, Draco didn't mind the question. He guessed that yeah.. maybe it could be called that way, and when Harry started calling Draco his sometimes, after asking if it was alright of course, well... Draco looked very pleased.


End file.
